Our Hearts Collide
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: KH1-OCs-Riku/OC-Lae Axel /OC-Later Roxas/OC-Rated M for later chapters and a few words. When Jersey and Luna find a strange note in a bottle they take it straight to Riku. And what about the new boy? Will Luna ever be confident enough to ask him?
1. The Note

**The Begining**

**Luna's P.O.V.-**

**My eyes flickered open as the sound of the surf invaded my dreams. I propped myself up on my elbows and blinked away sleep. My gaze drifted over the waves crashing on the shore line and I glanced up as a seagull cawed above. A shape along my peripherial vision caught my attention. It was Jersey in her green bathing suit and a wrap, "Hey Luna, check it out!" In her hand she held a bottle with a note. I stood up brushing sand off my jeans, "A note?" She nodded, her shoulder length amber hair flipping in her face. She handed it to me and I opened it letting the paper slide out. I unfolded it and read it out loud;**

**Dear Islanders,**

**This world has been connected, tied to the darkness. Soon your world and many others shall fade back into the realm of darkness. Your time is limited.**

** Good Luck,**

** Anonymous**

**My face fell as I read further. I looked at her as I finished, "What does it mean?" She grabbed my hand and started to run, "It means we tell Sterling!" I followed, it was no use to resist her. She quickly found Riku by the water fall on the other side of the island. Jersey called out as we got closer, "Riku, we found a weird letter!" His gaze went to the note in my hand, I gave it to him to examine. His eyes widened as he read it, "The darkness? Our world? This is either a very serious issue or a very stupid joke..." Jersey looked at me, "Do we tell Miranda?" I nodded, Miranda needed to know this, Sora and Kiari too. Riku turned towards the beach, "I'll tell Sora and Kiari, you guys go tell Miranda." With that said he ran off leaving us to find Miranda. We glanced at eachother thinking the same thing. "The Secret Place." We said in unison and we ran off to said place, knowing she'd be there.**

**Miranda looked up as we entered the dark cavern. She had been drawing a hibiscus on the wall, "Hey what's up?" She caught the look on our faces, "Is something wrong?" I repeated the letter, Riku had taken the real one to show Sora and Kiari. Miranda twirled one of her dirty blonde locks around her finger in deep thought. She stood up and turned to leave, "You comin'? I wanna see this note for myself." We followed her out, blinking slowly in the light. Riku and the others were down by the dock. Miranda spotted the note, "Can I see it?" Riku handed it over. She scanned it quickly, "The darkness? What's that supposed to mean?" Sora ran to the end of the dock, "It means an adventure just waiting to happen!" Riku laughed, "Slow down hotshot, we don't even know who it's from." Sora brushed the comment aside, "Who cares, let's just go somewhere!" I sighed, this was the way Sora and Riku always were, "How about we just dismiss it as a joke and go home?" Kiari looked up, "But what if it's not a joke?" I shrugged, "I dunno, but I do know that i'm not going on some wild goose chase." I wasn't adventurous like Sora, I was a house fly kind of girl. I had never been past the islands, and I was twelve before they even got me out there! I always worried, what if a storm came up and we couldn't get back? Or if it was getting dark and we forgot to leave and we lost our way in the dark? Now I was fifteen and none of those things had happened, so I was more secure about the island.**

**Jersey gave me a look of uncertainty. If Riku was unsure, Jersey was unsure. I looked at Sora, the hyper fourteen year old was praticly jumping from excitement. My brother really wanted to just ship out and go. We all looked at Riku for instructions. He noticed everyone watching him, "I think I agree with Luna. I mean really, the darkness, what a joke. How is a world connected, really? I think it's just some Seniors messing with us, we should just ignore it." Jersey nodded, "It does make sense, I mean, we **_**did**_** pull that really sweet prank on them last year." Sora looked at the ground, dissappointed. Kiari just sat down beside him. It was decided, we do nothing out of the oridnary.**


	2. Walking Tall

Luna's P.O.V. -

"So how was your day?"

Sora looked up from the seafood on his plate, "Fine..."

Mom looked at my brother, "Are you okay, honey?"

He nodded. I had told him to keep quiet about the note in the bottle.

Dad turned to me, "And you?"

I smiled, "I took a nap on the beach." I knew they wouldn't question me further, it wasn't uncommon for me to fall asleep in the sun. My story quickly covered my brother's obvious unhappiness. Dinner continued without Sora breaking.

Later in my room I called Jersey.

"Hey J."

"You sound down."

"I guess, Sora almost blew it when all he could say about his day was 'fine'."

"Oh, I suppose he wanted to go on an adventure real bad."

"Yeah. You know Sora, mention a quest and BOOM, he's off."

"Oh Sterling's here, gotta go. Bye."

"See ya..."

We hung up and I flopped down on my bed. Why don't I have a boyfriend like Jersey, I thought. I guess it was because no one appealed to me. My standards were pretty precise.

He had to be tall.

He had to have a natural yet unusual hair color.

And he had to have soft lips.

I thought I would never find a match, until _he_ came.

He was tall, at least six foot three inches. His hair was a natural bright red. And his lips looked soft enough. His name however I didn't know.

Who was this mystery redhead walking tall?


	3. Little Dress

Luna's P.O.V. -

"Hey Jersey, have you seen that redhead around the island?"

She nodded, "Yeah, what about him?"

I looked out across the water, "Do you know his name?"

She thought for a moment, "It starts with and L..."

"His name is Lae." Riku said from behind us. He continued putting gas in the boat.

I tried his name on my own tongue, "Lae..."

Riku put down the gas can, "He's from some place far away...that's all he said. He did some cool magic tricks with fire at car riders. I smiled, he sounded cool.

Jersey sat in Riku's lap, "I saw him talking to Miranda." My smiled vanished.

"Oh, he has an interest in her..." Every boy was pinning away for her. Jersey giggled and shifted on Riku's lap so she was sitting bridal style.

She smiled, "Jealous? He hasn't shown an interest like that."

I sighed, "Oh good..."

She smiled slyly, "Interested?"

I blushed, "No, of course not!"

Jersey giggled and shifted on Riku's lap so she was sitting bridal style, "Right. I saw her in her new dress, it was awfully short."

Suddenly Riku stood up uncerimoniously dropping Jersey on the sandy ground. Jersey gave out a startled yelp. Riku turned to us, "I need a drink, you want one?" We shook our heads and he ran off.

Jersey looked up at me, "What's eating him?"

Riku's P.O.V -

Jersey sat down on my lap. She looked at Luna, "I saw him talking to Miranda."

Luna stopped smiling, "Oh, he has an intrest in her..."

Jersey just smiled, "Jealous? He hasn't shown an interest like that."

Luna gave a sigh of relief, "Oh good..."

I saw Jersey smirk, "Inerested?"

Luna blushed deeply, "No, of course not!"

Jersey laughed and shifted in my lap, "Right. I saw her in her new dress, it was awfully short."

I found it hard...very hard, not to imagine Jersey in a skimpy dress...pushing me down on the bed...climbing on top...leaning down as I removed her - I stood up accidentally dropping Jersey, "I need a drink, you want one?" My voice was shakey as I continued to fantisise about Jersey.

They shook their heads and I dashed off to douse myself in the cold waterfall.


	4. Camping Trip

3rd person -

"Hurry up Jersey!"

Jersey lugged her backpack out to the boat. They were going to one of the smaller woodier islands. It was their annual camping trip. This year though was a little different.

"Are you comind?" Luna asked the siver haired teen.

Riku looked up from packing, "Don't rush it Luna, we'll get there when we get there."

She sighed impatiently, "If we don't go soon it'll be dark when we get there. I mean, who wants to set up a tent in the dark?"

Riku shrugged and continued packing. Jersey looked at him. A whole week of being with Riku...and no parents, she thought excitedly. Luna brightened as she saw Sora. Sora stopped and waved someone towards the boat. It was the new boy.

Luna gulped, no one told me _he_ was coming. He tossed a red backpack and an orange sleeping bag into the cargo hold. He smiled, that purple haired chick can't take her eyes off me.

Riku stood up to shake his hand, "Hi, i'm Riku. I'll be driving the boat. You are?"

He smiled, "The name's Lae, commit it to memory. I've never been camping before..."

Sora was packing up the tents, "Don't worry, you'll love it!" Camping was the closest thing to an adventure Sora had experienced. Luna shifted as Lae turned to look at her.

He smirked, she digs me.

She thought he was smiling to be nice so she gave a friendly smile back.

Jersey could of laughed. Luna's mixing Lae's signals, she thought, he's flirting. Jersey snickered, amused.

Lae looked over at Jersey. She new he was lightly flirting with Luna. He decided to step up his game, "So, you are?"

Luna looked at him, "I'm Luna..."

"Luna, right...and who's your friend?" He asked pointing at Jersey.

Luna looked at her, "This is Jersey."

"Hi." Jersey said absentmindedly. Riku started the engine, Sora and Kiari were already on board.

Lae, Luna and Jersey quickly got on and they headed off.


End file.
